The compounds described herein are known. The compounds employed in this method have been described in the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,002, issued Jul. 8, 1975; U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,269, issued Dec. 3, 1974; Belgian Pat. No. 783,276 granted Apr. 30, 1973; U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,520 issued Mar. 25, 1975; U.S. Pat. No. 3,803,170 issued Apr. 9, 1974; U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,151 issued Sep. 24, 1974; U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,559 issued Sep. 3, 1974; U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,162 issued Jan. 1, 1974; U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,565 issued Sep. 19, 1975; U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,006 issued Apr. 29, 1975; Belgian Pat. No. 814,114 granted May 15, 1974; U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,524 issued Oct. 8, 1974; U.S. Pat. No. 3,816,457 issued Jun. 11, 1974; U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,445 issued Jun. 17, 1975; U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,071 issued Oct. 29, 1974; U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,523 issued Oct. 8, 1974; Great Britain Pat. No. 1,201,848 issued Nov. 4, 1970; U.S. Pat. No. 3,378,438 issued Apr. 16, 1968.
It has been shown that calcium antagonists of diverse chemical structure interact in an allosteric manner with the calcium ion-channel protein. The chemical classes are exemplified by verapamil (a phenylalkylamine derivative), diltiazem (a benzothiazepine derivative) and the dihydropyridines, for example, nitrendipine. In binding experiments using [.sup.3 H]nitrendipine as the ligand, it has been shown that diltiazem enhances binding whereas verapamil displaces [.sup.3 H]nitrendipine in a non-competitive manner.
The compound N-(cis-2-phenylcyclopentyl)azacyclotridecan-2-imine HCl, a lactamimide has been reported to inhibit stimulated adenylate cyclase activity in a number of tissues. In addition, the compound has negative inotropic and chronotropic effects on isolated guinea pig hearts and these effects are reversed by the administration of calcium. Recently it was reported that this compound enhanced [.sup.3 H]nitrendipine binding in rat cerebral cortical and cardiac homogenates in a similar manner to diltiazem and selectively reduced calcium currents with a potency similar to diltiazem.
We have now discovered that analogs of the above lactamimides belong to a novel chemical class displaying diltiazem-like calcium antagonism and are useful in the treatment of a wide variety of medical conditions.